MeW MeW MeoW!
by mewmomoko1223
Summary: This is about how there is a new team of mews building up and how The aliens try to kidnap the girls!Do you have a Character you want to put in tell me!Give me a profile and I'll put your character in the story!Suggestions and comments wanted!
1. A new cat?

As Ichigo ran around the cafe,Ryou grabbed her.She screamed,"LET ME GOOOOO!"He said,"Calm down!"Ichigo mumbled,"Oh!It's Ryou...Thats good,Isn't it?"Ryou said,"Ichigo,I have a mission for you."Ichigo said,"It's not getting groceries again,Is it?"Ryou said,"Well...that too...But this is what you need to do"Little did they know,The Aliens were talking about the same thing(Not the grocery thing...).Ryou said,"There's a new mew project I started.I injected the girls,But I need you to find them."

Pai said,"You must find these girls and either kill them or get them to work with us.If we have at least one mew on our team,And the mews wont fight."Taruto said,"They're too odd.Mostly Pudding."Kish said,"I'll do this.I'll be off now."

Ichigo said,"Well.They can't be THAT hard to find,can they?"A girl ran into her.Ichigo said,"Huh!"The girl got up."I'm really sorry!"She had light brown hair,A pink shirt and shorts,And a pink bridle vail on.Ichigo said,"Don't worry!I'm Ichigo Momomiya!"She said,"I'm Momoko.Momoko Holsmen.I'm sorry about that!I was getting groceries."Ichigo said,"let me help you!"She picked up a bag,"Oh!This is really heavy.Can you really run with these?"Momoko put her fist up(Just like Ichigo does in episode 45.),"I'm strong!"She smiled.Ichigo couldn't believe what she's seeing!The girl has a mew mark on her wrist!!!!!!Ichigo said,"I-I have to go!Bye!!!"She ran off.Kish saw all of it.He mumbled,"She's kinda cute...Heh!"Momoko picked up both bags and ran off.

Ichigo said at the cafe,"And she had a mew mark!!!"Mint said,"Thats great!Now let me have my tea."Ryou and Zakuro said at the same time,"And you didn't tell her to come here?"Ichigo said,"OOPS!!Sorry...,I kind oof ran of...ha ha(.")?"Lettuce said,"Ichigo-san?Do you want to go find her?I'll come with you."Pudding said,"Yeah!no na da! Pudding will come too!" Ichigo said,"Okay!Lets go after work!"

Ichigo,lettuce, and a very hyper pudding walked around town.Ichigo's cat ears appeared,"I hear a scream!"Masha said,"Alien!Alien!"Ichigo said,"Come on girls!"

"MEW MEW LETTUCE METAMORPHO-SIS!"

"MEW MEW PUDDING METAMORPHO-SIS!"

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY METAMORPHO-SIS!"

Ichigo said,"For the earths future,We'll be of service nyan!"

they arrived where Ichigo thought she heard the scream.There she saw Kishu and Momoko!Ichigo said,"Kishu!What ARE you doing?!?"Kishu said,"You have competition,Koneko-chan!"Ichigo said,"Momoko!Masha!You know what to do!" Masha floated over to Momoko,And dropped a pendent In her hands.Momoko said,"What?"Ichigo said,"Okay,The words will come to you."Momoko said,"What do you mean?"Ichigo said,"Your a super hero,Like me!Now!"Momoko screamed,"MEW MEW PEACH METAMORPHO-SIS!"She transformed in a salmon colored tube--top and skirt,With white cat ears and tail with brown tips.She said,"Thats just great!"Ichigo said,"Huh?"Momoko said,"A mini skirt!I hate skirts this small!COMMON!"Ichigo said,"You shouldn't worry about that!!"Momoko giggled.She smiled,"Don't Worry!Peach ring!"(The name says what it is.)She jumped up,"RIBBON PEACH BLUSH!!!"Kish got blown away,"That was strong.Heh!So Peach,How about you join me?"Momoko said,"A-Are you talking to me?!?N-NO WAY!"Kis said,"Wow.Persistant too.Like Ichigo.Momoko hit him in the head with her peach ring,"I'm not like anyone,got that?Now leave me alone!"Ichigo said,"S-She hit him!"Kish laughed,"I'll be back!"

At the cafe Momoko came out,"I said i would join you...But this?"She had a grey and white cafe uniform."So I have to find 4 others?I think I can do that."


	2. A red jay Nya

Disclaimer:I do not own tokyo mew mew and some of these characters!And I never will.

Me:If your going to tell me to add a character,Put in the profile of your character a childish nick name.That will be used later by one of my characters.And put personallity to your character!Thank you!

Momoko:Bye!And I'LL tell you what characters belong to who!

Momoko/peach,Spice/Karina,Aqua,Pumpkin/Paki,And licorice/Laticia:Mewmomoko1223

Angel:tigergurl4kish78

Kaisai:Kish's Kittie

Snow:Siy rowling

Mai:Kisshufan4ever

Momoko:Please read!

The next day Momoko and Ichigo went to the mall.They passed a dance studio.Momoko said,"Wow!Shes good!"A girl with red hair was dancing alone.She was really good.Momoko had sparkling eyes.Ichigo said,"She left..."The girl came out.She saw them,"Hello.Did you like my dancing?"Momoko said,"It was so good!"The girl smiled,"I'm Karina.I'm glad you liked it."Ichigo asked,"Why were you alone?"Karina said,"I like the peace and quiet."Momoko said,"It must be fun!"Karina said,"Yeah.It is!I must go home.To make sure my sister's okay."Ichigo said,"Bye!"Karina said,"I'm going to be here tomorrow.Bye!"

The next day they came back.Momoko said,"Where Karina-San?"Ichigo said,"I don't know...But I have a bad feeling."Then they heard,"GET AWAY FROM ME!!"The girls looked.Kish said,"Hi kittys!"Momoko said,"Does he HAVE too call us that..."Ichigo said,"I think he thinks he does."Kish smiled,"Yep!"Karina said,"Then what do you want with me?!?"Kish slashed her shoulder,"Thats why." A mew mark is on her.Ichigo said,"Wow.WAIT!MEW MEW STRAWBERRY METAMORPHO-SIS!"Momoko said,"MEW MEW PEACH METAMORPHO-SIS!"Masha gave Karina a mew pendant.She said,"I'm Not a freak!"Kish tried to ht her.She fell down and Screamed,"MEW MEW SPICE! METAMORPHO-SIS!"She cried,"What the!"She had Mints outfit,But it was red.She said,"Spice bell."Then she yelled,"RIBBON SPICE CHECK!!" Kish said,"W-Wow.How about you join me?"Karina gave them all a very stuck-up look,"I'm not joining anything.I transformed to save myself,Thank you.I'll Be off now." And she walked away.Both Kish and Ichigo said,"What a stuck up brat."Momoko looked surprised.

Later at the cafe,Momoko swept sadly,She thought,'What was with the change of attitude.I liked the girl we saw yesterday more.A girl walked Into the cafe.She looked at Momoko,"Are you okay?"Momoko said,"Yeah!Welcome!I'm Momoko!"The girl said,"I'm Angel."Momoko said,"Follow me!"She gave Angel a menu,"I'll be back in a moment!"Ryou said,"Momoko!Come here!Ichigo,you too!"The girls went to Ryou.Ryou said,"Ichigo!You and your team,You are to take my jet around the world looking for mews,Okay?"Ichigo said,"Really?"Ryou nodded,"Go!Momoko can handle it here.She practically does anyway."The girls left.

Momoko walked back to Angel,"Okay!Are you ready to order?"Angel nodded,But before she could talk Kish came and grabbed her,"Heh!Wheres Ichigo?"Momoko said,"On a jet."Kish said,"So it's only you?Ha ha!I highly doubt you can do anything."Momoko yelled,"YOU'LL SEE!MEW MEW PEACH!METAMORPHO-SIS!"Angel bit Kish.He released her.Momoko said,"Go!Now!"Angel didn't look afraid.Momoko saw on her shoulder a mew mark.She said,"What's that on your shoulder?"Angel looked where Kish had scratched Her when he released her,"I don't know."Momoko said,"Here transform!"Angel said,"Umm...What?!?"Momoko said,"Just do it!"Angel sighed,"Fine!MEW MEW ANGEL METAMORPHO-SIS!"She transformed.She had an orange tube top(similar to Momokos.),With a black skirt,And flats(If i got it right.).She was about to attack when Kish pushed her down!But then,"RIBBON SPICE CHECK!"And Kish got blown away.Karina came.she said to Momoko,"I'm sorry I acted foolish,And I'd like to Join your group."Kish said,"You might win.Bye bye girls!"And he teleported.Momoko asked Angel,"would you please join us?"Angel agreed.

Later at the cafe,The three girls worked.Karina stopped and had some tea(Like Mint!),And Angel and Momoko enjoyed cake after work.

The next day Momoko was walking to school when...(To be continued!)


	3. Mew Aqua?

Me:Sorry for the short chapters!Please keep reading!And add an Attack to your mew too,Please!If you want to be related to any of my characters or the main characters,go ahead!But if you want to be related to anyone else,Ask the person who owns the character.

Momoko:She keeps forgetting to talk about things with people!!

Kish:Hi everyone!I Love all my fans!

Momoko:pulls him by his earCome on!

Me:That had to hurt.Oh well!Heres the next story!

Momoko was walking to school when she saw two girls.One had blonde hair with blue highlights. And the other had beautiful pale eyes(as said by Kish's kittie!)And black long hair.Momoko heard their names are Aqua and Kasai.Momoko thought,"Maybe they are...mews.Nah!If they were I should know nyan!"She walked into school.

Kasai thought,'I cant believe she died.I cant tell Aqua,though.'Then she said,"I feel sick.I'm going home."Aqua said,"Okay.Please get well."Kasai nodded and walked away.But not to home.She really didn't have a home(I hope I'm correct.Please don't kill me!)She fell down and sprained her ankle."Great!Now what am I to do?"She sighed.Just then Keiichirou ran towards the Cafe.He saw her,"Excuse me,Miss?Are you okay?" She told him what happened,"I'm sorry to hear that.Please come with me."He helped her to the cafe.She said,"Cafe Mew Mew?"

When they came in she sat on the bed of the extra room.She said,"Thank you,But I'm okay."Keiichirou said,"Please stay.I'll get someone to help you."She sat there and waited.Then Kish came,"Hello!Huh?Who are you?"He blushed slightly.She started blushing,"Kisai Comosaki!And you?"He said,"Kishu!"Keiichiou came in,"You!"He said to Kish.Kish said,"Bye,Kasai-san!!"She tried to stop blushing,"bye,kishu."She mumbled behind her breath.Keiichiou asked,"Did he hurt you?"She said,"No!"Ryou came in,"Hello there Kasai!"She said,"How did you know my name?"He said,"I just do.Here!"He gave her a Mew pendant.She said,"Whats that?"Ryou said,"When ever your in danger.Say mew mew Kasai metamorphosis."She thought,'Thats odd.'Then she said,"Okay."

That night Kasai laid in the bed.She thought,'I wish i could see Kish again.'Just then there was a knock on the window.She jumped up to see Kish by the window.She said,"Kishu!"He said,"Come with me for a minute!I want to show you something!I promise I wont force you to go to my planet!"Kasai said,"O-Okay."

They arrived hand-in-hand at a grassy place with stars surrounding them.She said,"Wow."He kissed her on the cheek.She blushed,"Kishu!"He smiled.

The next day she was back.She put her hand on her cheek,"Did he really?"Momoko came up to her,"Hello.I'm Momoko.Your Kasai,Right?"Kasai nodded.Momoko said,"Its a pleasure!"Then she walked off.A kinema anima appeared.The tree girls transformed.Momoko went in front of Kasai,"Go!"The kinema anima hit Momoko.It was going to hit Kasai but she screamed"MEW MEW KASAI METAMORPHO-SIS"She transformed.She had white hair,Her outfit was like lettuces,but black and has an under layer that opens around front but hangs down to calves in back.She called,"Black Whip!"The she yelled,"RIBBON FIERY WHIP!"She hit it.It hit her back.She was about to be destroyed when someone yelled,"RIBBON AQUA DROPS!!!"A girl with blue hair and blonde highlights came,"Mew Aqua at your service!"Her outfit was blue and looked like lettuces but has baggy blue pant under.She smiled.Momoko said,"Mew Aq...ua."

After the fight Aqua said,"My great grandfather was the founder of the Mew aqua.This necklace that I have is filled with Mew Aqua.I knew I was a mew.And now I want to join you."Momoko said,"Yay!How about you Kasai?Will you join?"Kasai said,"I would say no,But I guess I will."

The next day the girls were at the beach.Momoko said,"Meow!YAY!!!I LOVE THE BEACH!"She started to dig in the sand.Aqua watched the waves.Karina took a walk on the beach.Angel was getting a tan.And Kasai was swimming.

On the other side of the beach a girl was walking around.Then she noticed a boy with green hair.She walked up to him,"Um.Hello."The boy looked at her,"W-What?!?Oh,Hi!"He dropped a sea shell(He wanted too know what it was.).She giggled,"I'm Mai.And you?" He replied,"Kish!"She blushed,"Its nice to meet you."He replied,"Nice to meet you too!Have you seen a girl with short brown hair.i tried to grab her,but she slapped me and ran."Mai said,"That had to hurt.And No,sorry." He said,"Dang it!"He sighed and walked away.She blushed.When he found her,Kish grabbed Momoko by her tail,"Come on!"She started squealing,"No!Kish!Let me goooooo!"Kish pulled her to the water.She screamed,"My tail should not be out!"Then It went away.She fell face down in the sand.Kish laughed.Momoko growled,"your laugh gets pretty annoying,You know!"Kish smiled.Momoko grumbled.Then she heard someone singing.She mumbled,"Onii-san?"Kish said,"Huh?Momoko?"She got up and ran toward the voice.A male with light brown hair was singing.A lot of girls were watching him.'He has a great voice now.'Momoko thought.When he stopped,Momoko shouted,"ONII-SAN!"The boy looked at her,"Momo-chan?"She hugged him,"Onii-san?I thought your going on tour?"He replied,"I am!We are having a concert here!"She said,"At least your here!Maso!"Maso said,"nice to see you too sis."She said,"Come!Theese are my friends Karina,Angel,Aqua,And Kasai!"A voice came behind them,"Excuse me?"Momoko released her brother and looked at Mai,"Hi!"Momoko said,"My names Momoko!And yours?"Mai replied,"My names Mai.Nice to meet you!"Momoko smiled.Kish sent out a kinema anima.Momoko said,"Come on everyone!"the girls fought the kinema anima.Mai just watched.Momoko got thrust to the ground.Mai asked,"Are you okay?"Momoko said,"Yeah.."She tried to get up,but fell.Mai said,"How can I help?"Momoko answered,"I do-"Then she noticed a mew mark.she said,"Here!The words will come to you!"Mai picked it up,"Mew mew Mai metamorpho-sis!"She yelled,"Flight symbol!Ribbon Flight storm!"

When they were at the cafe,The girls were talking.Momoko said,"I have a bad feeling about something."Kasai said,"You've been saying that for 3 hours!!"Momoko said,"I'm sorry."A voice was heard,"Hello!I'm looking for someone!"(To be continued.)


	4. pakipaki!

Me:Hi everyone!So sorry for small chapters!It looks longer when I type It on Textedit!I'm trying my best.So dont hate me!

Momoko:Hi!Heres the story!

The girls looked where the voice was located.It was a little girl with orange hair in pigtails.She smiled,"I'm looking for Pudding Fong!I'm Paki-Paki,Well my real name is Paki!Nice to meet you!"Momoko said,"Sorry,she's not here."Paki said,"Oh!Can I hang out here for a while?I need to think!" Momoko said,"I guess."Paki sat down in a corner.Momoko thought,'This girl...'Momoko said,"Paki?Why aren't you home?"Paki said,"I.well.I live alone,My mom and dad are gone." Momoko said,"Oh.So you have no home?"Paki answered,"No!I have a home!I just have no one with me!No worries!"She smiled.Momoko thought,'Poor kid.I know how she feels.Both of my parents passed away,too.'Momoko hugged her,"I'm sorry that happened."Paki mumbled,"Sissy?"Momoko asked,"Sissy?Why?"Paki said,"I dont know your name.Now I'm calling you Sissy!"Momoko said,"Sissy?"Paki said,"It's because you act like an older sister." Momoko said,"Okay.Old?"She started to freak out,"old!"Karina said,"Momoko,Calm down,Your going to get gray hairs."Momoko started freaking out even more until Ryou grabbed a lavender candle and through it to her,"L-Laven-"She fell asleep.Ryou said,"That was unexpected."Karina said,"She fell asleep."Paki poked Momoko,"Sissy!Sissy!Wakey wakey!(I don't know how to spell that...Its 8:00 in the morning.I'm tired!)"

Momoko woke up,"RYOU!!!You should know lavender puts me to sleep!!"Ryou said,"I knew that,I gave you the candle so you wont scare away costumers."Momoko started to yell at him.Karina just sipped her tea.Paki said,"Oh!Hi bossy-chan!Karina said,"B-bossy?"Paki said,"Bye,bye!"And she ran out.Momoko said,"Oh.Wait!!"Momoko followed her to a house.Momoko thought,'Thats possibly her house.'Paki went inside.Momoko thought,'at least she's safe..'Then she heard a scream.Momoko looked through the window She saw Kish trying to kidnap Paki!Momoko got up and ran inside.She ran in front of Paki.Momoko said,"Kishu!Stay away from young children if you know what's right for you!" Kish smiled,"heh!Koneko-chan?It's only you?Wheres the other pesky mews?"Momoko said,"HEY!there not here.I ran off...They're possibly mad at me."She shook out of it,"Stay away from her!!"Paki said,"Sis-sis is a super girl!!!COOLIE!"Kish grabbed her,"I'll take this."Paki said,"FOREST!"Kish said,"W-What?!?"Paki said,"Your hair reminds me of the forest(.)." Kish said,"Shut-up!"Momoko said,"Kishu!"Paki bit him.,"Ow!",Kish said,while letting Paki go.Paki ran to Momoko and stuck her tongue out.Momoko noticed,She has a mew mark on her tongue(Odd place,I know.).Both Kish and Momoko said,"A mew mark!"Kish mumbled,"Another annoying one..."Momoko told Paki about thee mews.Paki looked at her for a bit,The yelled,"I ALWAYS WANTED TO BE A SUPER HERO!hu?Why is every one looking at me?"Momoko said,"Sorry.Here!"Paki kissed the pendant,"MEW MEW PUMPKIN METAMORPHO-SIS!!"She did a sporty pose,"Mew pumpkin is here!"Momoko said,"She sounds like she did this before.nya"Pumpkin said,"Pumpkin dagger!!!"Then she said,"RIBBON PUMPKIN SLICE!!!"Kish said,"Hum. heh!I'll be back!Bye,bye!"He teleports.Momoko said,"Welcome,Pumpkin-chan."Pumpkin smiled,"Can you stay here for dinner?"Momoko nodded,"I live on my own too.Do you want me to stay the night?"Pumpkin nodded,"I would like that!"

Back at the cafe,The girls were doing their normal things.Momoko and Kasai were talking.Momoko said,"It's great that we have help now!"Kasai said,"You call THAT help?"Paki was going around spinning and cart-wheeling.Paki hugged Momoko,"Thanks onee-chan!!"

The next day Paki was walking to the park when she saw a boy with alien ears.She walked up to him,"HI!"The boy turned around,"AHH!"She said,"I'm Paki!And you are?"The boy mumbled,"The names Tart."Paki hugged him,"Nice to meet you,Tar-tar!(She calls him the same thing as Pudding.)"Tart said,"W-What?!?Grr...I'm going to make you cry!!!"Paki looked at him,"Excuse me?"Tart made a kinema anima appear.Paki yelled,"Mew mew pumpkin!Metamorpho-sis!"Then she posed,"Mew Pumpkin!at your service!"Tart said,"Another mew?kinema animal!Destroy her!"The kinema anima attacked.Pumpkin jumped,"Ha!Pumpkin dagger!Ribbon pumpkin slice!!"She cut through the kinema anima like paper!Pupkin said,"Tar-tar!Thats a no-no!"Tart said,"Stop calling me that!!"(To be continued!Sorry it might be short!)


	5. Momoko Travis?

Me:If I'm slow or make short chapters,I'm really sorry.These are the characters I'm possibly going to add in this chapter(p.s.I'm possibly going to put a little bit of a crossover with Danny Phantom later on for May5000)

-Star(May5000's character)

-Licorice(My character)

-More(I'm pretty sure most are mine . )

Tart attacked Paki.She dodged and hit him.Tart floated up.He mumbled,"She almost as powerful as that old hag(Ichigo)."

Paki yelled,"Are you going to fight or can I go home?"

Tart said,"Humans have no patience!"

She replied,"And Aliens have no respect!!"

Tart got blown back by that.She acts like Mew Pudding,But she doesn't look like she would say that.He Tried to hit her again.She quickly ran and yelled,"Ribbon Pumpkin SLICE!"She Hit him.

Tart said,"I-I'll be back!"

She replied,"I'll be waiting,Tar-tar!"

He glared at her and teleports.

At the cafe Paki said,"And he was really annoying!He was cool!"

Momoko murmured,"Ignore her."

Kasai said,"I think she's very annoying."

Mai just sighed.

Karina said,"I'm about to our tea down her uniform."

Aqua said excitedly,"That really happened Paki-chan?"

Momoko,Kasai,Mai,And Karina looked at her.Aqua said,"What?"

Paki said,"It did.he was a brat,too."

Aqua asked,"Was kishu-san with him?"

Paki said,"I don't know.He looked alone."

Momoko said,"He possibly was.Kish was too busy bothering me at that time."

Paki smiled.Momoko grabbed Paki and threw her straight into the kitchen.Momoko yelled,"It's not like I like him!I-"She paused.

A male voice sang,"Mo-mo-ko-chan!"

Momoko looked.A handsome young man with black hair and red eyes came in.

Momoko whispered,"T-T..."

The boy said,"Common!You can't say you forgot your childhood friend!"

Momoko hugged him,"Travis!"Travis hugged her back.He noticed the other girls.

He bowed and said,"Are you Momoko-chan's friends?I'm Travis.I knew Momoko-chan since we were 4-years-old.I hope we can be friends."He gave a hyperactive smile.

Momoko said,"Travis,Your the same dork you've always been."

He smiled,"So anything happen to you Momoko?"

She froze.Should she tell him?What to do!She smiled and said awkwardly,"No!"

Travis said,"Is this place dedicated to the Tokyo Mew Mew girls?"

Momoko said,"N-No!!I mean Ummm...My boss is RYOU!"And she ran off.

Travis said,"Did I upset her?"

Paki said,"Possibly not.Sissy acts very weird a lot,Maybe because of her ca-"The other girls covered her mouth.

Travis smiled.

After work Momoko and Travis were walking home.Momoko said,"Travis.I."

He looked at her,"You?"

Momoko was about to speak when Kish Came and hit Travis.Momoko yelled,""TRAVIS!"She ran in front of him before he could be more damaged.She said,"Kishu!You'll pay for hurting him!Mew mew peach!!Medamrpho-sis!"

Travis said,"Mew Peach.I had a feeling for the five minutes I was here.:3"Momoko hit Kish and he gave up for the day.Momoko looked at him,"Travis?I'm sorry."

He smiled,"I can't believe you defeated him!"

Momoko said,"Huh?Kish?He gets pretty easy.But Don't Take my words!He can Kill you!And i have a feeling he'll keep trying.

A girl was walking to her friends house.Her name?Serenity.She was walking to her friend,Danny Fenton's house.Serenity knocked on the door and waited.Danny's family moved here to find a ghost in a school.She sighed.He opened the door,"Serenitiy!"

When they were inside They talked about what was going on,But then Kish appeared,"Heh!Sorry to spoil a moment,But Your coming with me!"He grabbed on to Serenity.

"Hold it!Mew mew peach!Metamorpho-sis!!!"Momoko jumped out and yelled,"Ribbon peach blush!!"Kish released her.

Momoko sighed,"Kishu!"She thought,'He just HAD to go farther than the cafe.That was a long run.I think my step-counter broke.It did.'

Kish said,"I thought you would be here later,Koneko-chan?Oh well!You both will come with me!"

Momoko said,"Why her?"

Kish replied,"I need her for something."

Momoko sighed,"Ribbon peach Blush!"

Kish somehow hit it back at her.Momoko fell to the ground,"Ouch!"

He smiled and said,"Lets black you out (Make her faint) for a while.Bye bye neko-chan!"

She froze when she saw a flash of red.She murmured,"T-Travis?"Then she fainted out of exhaustion.

Kish said,"Who?"


	6. extra page!

Hi everyone!I'm sorry people but,Theres a lot of people wanting Kish to like them.Inless you have to,Please go easy on me.I have a hard time saying no.Its making Kish look bad!I'm going too try to add three boys in here(I had an odd dream and I thought it might be fun!).One evil,Ones partly good,ones like a better version of Masaya(And funnier).There might be some crossovers if people ask,I'll try to make them good.Everyone!Thanks for being so nice to me!BYE!!!!Oh,And Ichigo and her team are not here!They will be to get a character in,But then they will leave again.(Too much characters..I don't mind though!)Here are pictures of my characters(They are color overs!I'm Not very good at that.I'm terrible at it.):

Momoko:((

http://s4. ))

Karina:((

http://s4. ))

Aqua:(( http://s4. ))

Pumpkin:(( http://s4. ))

Licorice:(( http://s4. ))

If they dont work and you want to see it,Contact me!


	7. star and moon

Me:I'm very tired,So don't hate me if I'm slow.Everyone,Please remember that if you bother me saying mean things,I have every right to not talk back and take out your character. If you have any problems with that,Than leave me alone,And I'l take out your character.(I'm not talking to some people,Ask me if you want to be sure,I know one person who I put in early just because they were nice to me.)

Momoko:Listen to her.READ THIS!Heres the story.

Momoko looked.A boy with black hair with red streaks in his hair came in.He smiled at Momoko,"Mew Peach?Aren't you supposed be winning?"

Kish hit him.The boy pulled out a sword that lit on fire.He put it up,"You have no patience,Do you?"

Kish growled,"Stay away from her!"

Momoko thought,'I don't know if this guy is good or not,And why is Kish being kinda protective?Too many questions.I better go make sure Serenity and her friend is okay.'She crawled over to them,"Are you two okay?"

Serenity said,"I'm pretty sure."

Danny just watched the fight.Momoko sighed,"Does anyone know who the guy with the burning sword is?"

Serenity answered,"I don't know,But he's possibly on our side."

The boy jumped over,While protecting himself he said,"Serenity,Was it?Here."He threw a mew pendant at her.

Serenity looked at Momoko.Momoko said,"The words will come to you,Please say them."

Serenity said,"Mew mew star!Metamorpho-sis! "She transformed.

Momoko smiled,"Lets help!Ribbon!Peach blush!"

Serenity said,"Ribbon star check!"

Kish laughed,"I'm not giving you up,Koneko-chan!"

Momoko growled.

Kish said,"Sooner or later,Koneko-chan!"And he teleported.

Momoko sighed,"I so want to destroy him."She walked up to the boy,"Who are you?Are you on our side?"

The boy smiled,"I'm flame(I had a hard time with names!),And I am good.He won't try to hurt you for at least a day.And you?"

Momoko said seriously,"I'm Mew Peach,Part of Tokyo mew mew,I am not the leader,everyone is considered the same,there is no leader."She turned to Serenity,"Welcome to Tokyo Mew mew,Mew star."

Serenity looked at her,"Tokyo mew mew?"

Momoko smiled,"Please come with me."

At the cafe Serenity got into her new uniform.She Sighed.Momoko said,"you look good!"

A few blocks away a girl with short brown hair was getting ready for school when a kinema anima appeared.Her name is Sakura.She looked at the kinema anima.

At the cafe Serenity was working when Ryou and Momoko ran out(Momoko's pretty young,But she kind of looks up to Ryou.) .Ryou said,"Girls!Theres a kinema anima signal Go!Masha will lead you to it."Momoko and the group transformed.

When they got there Momoko said,"Serenity!Save the girl!Everyone else!Help me!"Serenity grabbed Sakura.

she mumbled,"Are you okay?"Sakura Nodded.Her sleeves were ripped from the time they were running there.Serenity noticed the mew mark on her shoulder.

She yelled,"Mew peach!Look!"

Momoko jumped over,"Thats.Thats a mew mark!Whats your name?"

Sakura said,"My names Sakura."

Momoko said,"Sakura,You won't believe this,But your one of us,Here."She put a mew pendant in Sakura's hand.

Momoko said,"Please!use this to help us!"

Sakura mumbled,"Mew mew moon metamorpho-sis!"

Sakura said,"Ribbon Moon slash!"

Momoko said,"Ribbon Peach blush!"

The kinema anima was destroyed and they started to walk back.Karina said in a happy manner,"I'm going home now!I have to get ready for something!"She smiled and skipped off.

Aqua said,"I wonder what for."

Paki said,"I don't know!Lets follow her!"

Momoko sighed.

Serenity asked,"Does this normally happen?"

Momoko said,"No.But weird thing always do."

Paki followed her.But the others walked off.Paki noticed that Karina wasn't going to her house.Karina walked into a stage area.There was a girl with black hair singing.Paki's eyes sparkled.Karina just watched the girl.Karina looked Paki's way.Paki hid and ran to the cafe.She said,"Karina was watching a girl with a great voice!!!"Momoko said,"Great voice?"Aqua said,"Did she have black hair?"

Karina was walking back to the cafe when a bad feeling hit her.She looked around.Her eyes lit red.

The girls were trying to calm Paki down when a voice rung,"RIBBON SPICE CHECK!!"Ad hit Momoko!(To be continued.)


	8. dark mew?

Me:Hi everyone! I can't believe its already the 8th chapter.Well I don't have much to tell you.So enjoy the story.

Momoko:She already said everything she needs to.Shes going to think of something,just watch.Enjoy the story!

Momoko tried to get up.She Mumbled,"My stomach."Karina came in.it was impossible to see if her eyes changed since her mew eyes are normally red,Luckily they were glowing,so it was a bit easier to see.

Momoko yelled,"Karina!Stop!"

Karina raised her weapon,Ready to attack again,"Ribbon Spice check!!"And hit Momoko again.

Momoko tied to get up and run.Ryou grabbed her and ran.He yelled,"Girls take care of her!"

Momoko said,"What happened to Karina?"

Ryou said,"I thought I would never have to meet one of them."

Momoko said,"Who?"

Ryou answered,"In my experiments,Some got messed up.Theres good mews and dark mews.Theres one dark mew that can control light mews when he wants."

Momoko said,"H-HE?!!?"

Ryou nodded,"There was one boy that I got.I guess it went wrong.Make sure you don't get hypnotized!He should have two girls with him."

Momoko nodded,"Thanks Ryou!"

When she went out the girls were still trying to dodge Karina.Momoko yelled,"Come on out!"

Serenity said,"Who are you talking to Momoko?"

A boy and two girls appeared.The boy had a black wrist band with the letters DM on it,Instead of the bands on both arm and on the leg like the girls.He had black fox ears and tail,And a red and black outfit(Shirt,Shorts,And shoes.).He had red hair and devilish red eyes.The girl on the left side of him had icy blue eyes,and black hair in two low ponytails.She had pure white with black tip cat ears and tail and A black dress and shoes.She hid behind him shyly.The girl on the right side of him had two messy red buns on each side of her head and wavy red hair that stayed down,Pink eyes,A Pink and black outfit,And dark red squirrel ears and tail.She leaned on him.

The boy said,"I'm Piza.My real names Peter,And as you can see from my english,I came from France."

the shy girl muttered,"I-I'm Mew Icee,My real name is Isis."Then she hid herself again.

The other girl said,"I'm mew Soda!Or Sorrel!"

Piza Said,"This isn't the team I was looking for,But I made an agreement with somebody to capture a mew peach?Would you kindly tell me who she is?"

Momoko walked up to him,"I'm Mew peach.And what do you mean this team isn't what you were looking for?"

He laughed,"I'm looking for the French mews.Your as stupid as I thought!Oh well.I'm sorry.I was looking for the girl I like,Her name is Carrissa,Or mew Crape.Her DNA is the ram."

Momoko said,"Haven't seen her."

His eyes started to glow.Momoko closed her eyes,,"Ribbon peach blush!"He got blown away.

Piza said,"How did you know?!?"

Momoko said,"Someone told me!You'll have to be smarter to catch me!"

Icee softly said,"Ribbon Icee freeze."

Momoko fell and thought,'I-I can't move!!'

Piza said,"Good job,Icee."

Soda said,"I think it was luck.Lets leave!"

Piza said,"Just Luck is right.Icee's freeze will last in-till she wants it to stop."

Icee looked at him.Momoko tried to move.Piza looked down on her,"Don't struggle."

Icee thought,'I want to help her,But Piza and soda will get mad at me.'

Serenity said,"Ribbon Star spear!"She hit Soda. Soda growled.

Piza said,"Ribbon Piza Shock."And hit the girls.

"Ribbon Crape crash!!!"

(To be continued. Sorry its short!and sorry if your character was only in it a little bit!)


	9. Crape!

Me:Okay,I'm out of things to say.Well,Enjoy the story.

Momoko:Hi!Heres the story!

Piza looked where the hit came from.A girl with short,straight blonde hair that curled at the end stood there.She had curled horns,A small fluffy tail,And her out fit was similar to Momokos.Exept that her boot were higher and her outfit was blue.She wore a beret,And her mew mark was on her left cheek.She said,"I thought you were after me.If your wondering,I think my team is lost,And mad at me."

Piza smiled,"You get in a lot of trouble,You know.And what took you so long?"

She smiled,"I got interrupted by some weirdo with green hair."

Momoko thought,"Thats crape!She looks fearless,Or she's a weirdo herself."

Crape Held a hammer in her hand.She raised it up and yelled,"Ribbon crape crash!"

Piza dodged.Icee released Momoko out of fear.Soda said,"Icee!"

Icee said,"I'm so sorry,I didn't want anyone hurt."

Piza noticed that Icee was about to get hit.He pushed her out of the way and blocked the attack.

Icee stuttered,"P-Piza-sama!"

He jumped up and hit Momoko.Momoko swiftly dodged and went to her friends.She said,"Serenity,Sakura,Karina!Anyone!Wake up!"

Serenity got to her feet,"I'm up,Momoko!"

Momoko smiled,"Lets hope everyones okay.Ready?"

Serenity nodded.

Crape said,"Come on!Ribbon crape crash!"

Serenity attacked,"Ribbon star check!"

Momoko said,"Ribbon peach!Ah!"She got hit.

Piza said,"Bye Bye,mew Peach!"

"Ribbon orange strike!!"

"Ribbon grape rush!"

"Haha!Ribbon candy smash!"

Three girls came.The middle one had tiger Dna,Light orange hair with two pink burettes on the right side of her hair,An orange with black stripes dress with the matching gloves and shoes.

The one on the left side of her had perfectly curly lavender hair in two pigtails,With poodle Dna(I couldn't think of any other Dna.),A purple fluffy jacket,And a purpleish plaid skirt and boots that had fluff on top.And the last one had pink bunny ears and tail with pink long hair and an outfit like Momokos,But pink(You can tell her favorite color.).The orange haired girl said,"Crape,You came to save them?"

Crape said,"Yep!thats it,Orange!"

Orange gave a sigh of relive.

The purple haired one said,"You could have told us!"

Crape said,"Sorry,Grape."

The pink girl said,"Just happy your safe."

Crape said,"Thanks,Candy!what took you so long?"

Grape answered,"This idiot with dark green hair attacked us."

Candy said,"Yep!But we kicked his butt!"

Orange said,"Candy?We hit him once and ran."

Candy sighed,"No fun."

Just then Kish came in with a kinema anima.He laughed,"Peter?You didn't get them yet?

"It's Piza!Piza!!!!And I WAS in-till they came!I thought Our deal was you would hold them up!!?"

"I know,But they were fast.And we were right outside the cafe."

Piza hit his head on his hand,"Did you get hit in the head?!"

Icee said,"P-Piza-sama?Please calm down."

Soda said,"Yea!Get any angrier,And your hair will become gray!Haha!"

Piza touched his head,"S-Shut-it!"

Momoko got up,She thought,'Poor Piza.Soda either reminds me of Taruto,Or Kish.'

Serenity said,"Momoko,We better stop this."

Momoko walked up the both of the boys,"If your gonna fight,Do it outside."

Kish hesitated,"Koneko-chans right."

"Don't call me Koneko-chan."

Kish laughed,"But your right,Piza,Lets continue with our plan."He quickly grabbed Momoko's Tail.

"Hey!That hurts!Nya"Momoko yelled.

Piza shocked Crape to the ground.

Serenity thought,"What do I do?"Then she called,"Ribbon star check!"

And Hit Kish.He Held on tighter.

"Ow!Lightly!"Momoko yelled.

Serenity said,"Momoko!Transform back to normal!"

Momoko said,"Thats genius,Serenity!"She de-transformed.She landed on her feet.

Momoko then said,"But now I'm powerless."then She looked down,"In-In-less."She ran away sadly.

Serenity said,"Momoko!"

Kish said,"What's wrong with Koneko-chan?"

Serenity ran after her.Kish was about to follow when Candy,Grape,And orange blocked him.

Candy said,"Your never going to get to them."

Grape said,"He possibly will."

Orange sighed,"Ribbon Orange Strike!"

Momoko got her self settled far away.She mumbled,"Stupid curse."She looked at her wrists.One had her mew mark.Another had a blue water drop symbol on it.

Then she noticed that Kish was about to kill Serenity.She ran over,"WATER!"The Symbol on her right wrist(The water drop.) glowed and a huge thing of water blew Kish down.Momoko fainted.Serenity said,"Wow!That was cool,But how did she?"

(To be continued.Da dada da da)

Me:I hope you liked it!!


	10. im just a kid!

Me:Wondering what happened?Well I'll type the rest! Bye!

Momoko:please don't laugh at me!Nya

Ryou ran out,"Momoko!I thought this would never happen."He picked her up and ran.

The next day Momoko woke up at her house.Momoko looked around,"W-When Did this place get s-so big??"

She looked at her hands.Then she looked in the mirror.,"NYA!!!!!I-Ive Turned into!Into a 6-year-old!!"Momoko wore peach overalls with a white shirt under.

She screamed,"I knew tis would happen,Well I thought worse,But still!!!!!I gotta go to te cafe!!"(Me:Shes a kid and talks Like that!I'm not making mistakes!)she was running to the cafe when she saw Kish,Tart,And Pai. She said,"I hope this will work.MEW MEW PEACH METAMORPHO-SIS!"

She transformed.She said,"I'm still young!!"

Then she jumped up,"Tart,Kish,Pai!What are you up to now!"

The three of them looked.They looked clueless.

Momoko yelled,"Down here!"

Kish looked down,"Koneko-chan?"

Momoko said,"Shut-it Kisshu!"

Kish laughed,"Thats cute,Koneko-chan!"

Momoko hissed,"Just stop that!"

Kish said,"It's no fun when your a kid."

Just then Serenity arrived.She looked,"Momoko?!"

Momoko said,"Serenity!Help me!"

Serenity said,"We better take you to Ryou!"

Serenity quickly picked up Momoko and ran toward the cafe.Kish followed.

When they got there Ryou said,"What happened?"

Momoko said"I'm tiny!"

Ryou said,"Calm down!We all know that.By tomorrow you'll be back to normal."

Momoko said,"You better hope,You meanie!"

Little Momoko wondered around the city.She cried,"Why me!I'm too young to do anything here."

Kish said,"Hello,koneko-chan!"

Momoko looked at him,"Meanie!Why do you have to come now!!"

Kish laughed,"Meanie?"

Momoko said,"I'm a kid!Gwive me a break!"

Kish patted her on the head,"Common Momoko!Lets go!"

Momoko said,"No way!"

Kish tried to grab her when he heard,"Ribbon!Licorice Whip!"

A whip came and grabbed Momoko.

A girl with long black hair and a gray Mew outfit came.Momoko said,"Wow!"

The girl said,"I'm Mew Licorice."

Kish growled.She glared at him,"Trying to hurt a kid,Even though they aren't really a kid is mean,You know. "

Kish smirked,"I know,But I don't care now hand her over!"

Licorice whiped him and hit him.She said,"You better not hurt anyone again."

Momoko said,"nee-Sama!(Momoko is the only one who will call her that.)"

Licorice walked to the cafe.

When they got there everyone wondered how this girl knew.Momoko said,"nee-Sama?Will you help us?"

Licorice smiled,"I'd love to."

Ryou went up to Momoko,"Drink this."

Momoko said while drinking it,"Ryou,I highly doubt this will work. M-My voice!"

Momoko was back to normal.

Momoko hugged Ryou,"Thanks!!"Ryou smiled.

Momoko walked to Licorice,"Onee-sama!Licorice!"She hugged Licorice.

Licorice said,"My real name Latisha."

Momoko Released,"Nice to have you on our team,I'm Momoko!"

Latisha smiled,"I know,The only reason how I knew was.A secret."She looked at Karina.Karina smiled.

Later Momoko,and Serenity were at Momokos house when A kinema anima came.

"MEW MEW PEACH METAMORPHO-SIS!"

"MEW MEW STAR METAMORPHO-SIS!"

Peach ran to the back of the Kinama anima,"Ribbon Peach blush!"

Star stayed in front,"Ribbon star check!"

"Ribbon Piza Shock!"Momoko got hit.

Piza grabbed on to Mew Star,"Hello!"

Star hit him,"Let go!"

She looked at Momoko,Who had fainted.

Star said,"Momoko!!Wake up!"

Momoko got to her feet.Then she noticed,A blue beam.She grabbed onto it.A blue necklace appeared.She murmured,"This is!Water!"A blast of water hit Piza.Momoko smiled,"This necklace helps me control my curse!"

Star ran to her.Piza got up,"I'm not done!"

A flash of red came and hit him.Flame appeared,He said,"Momoko!Wear that necklace always."And he jumped off.

Piza said,"I-I'll be back!"


	11. Serenity!

Me:Chapter 11,Wow!I'm giving a little part of the story to the characters,To say whatever they want!

Momoko:Hi everyone!MewMomoko1223's going to put out a poll on what character in this story that She made up is your favorite!(Momoko,Karina,Aqua,Paki,Licorice,Piza,Icee,Or Soda!Tell me which is your fave!)

Karina:Hi everyone!Its a pleasure to talk to you all!

Aqua:How much people are reading this?

Karina:Possibly a lot!

Aqua:Bye!

Paki:Hi everyone!!!

Licorice:Hey.

Piza:W-Weres Serenity?

Serenity:Here!

Piza:- turns around blushing-

Icee:Konnichiwa!Hello everyone!

Soda:Hi hi!

Me:They don't have much to say.

Momoko:Yes.Anyway,Enjoy!

As Momoko swept the cafe floors the next day she thought,'This is better than staying with that wretched step mom(After her Mom died her father got married again.Her step mom hates her enough where she would hurt Momoko.The step Mom wants(Wanted) Momoko to stay to do chores and stuff.Momoko Ran away.)

Serenity asked,"Momoko?Are you okay?"

Momoko smiled,"Nothing is wrong,Sorry!"

Serenity said,"Well if you say so."

At Momoko's step Mothers house.her step mother said,"Rin!I want you to spy on Momoko,If anythings wrong bring her here."

Rin,Who was about 11,Agreed.She didn't want to.But she didn't want to get in trouble.Her black hair went to her waist and she had purple eyes.

On the way to Cafe mew mew(About 12:00 at night(Momoko sleeps at the cafe,She went to get groceries.)It started to rain.Rin sneezed,"I-I'm catching a cold"She said.

When she got there,She knocked on the door.No one answered.She kept knocking.She murmured,"Please Open."Then she passed out.

Momoko came back,"I hope this is en-Rin!"She ran over to her sister and brought her in.

The next day Rin woke up,"W-Where am I?"

Momoko said,"Rin?Are you okay?Why are you here?"

Rin said,"Yeah,I'm fine.I ran away from home."

Momoko said,"You shouldn't have came!Theres a lot of bad things that could have happened.You could have got kidnapped,Or bumped into the occasional weirdos(Kish and Piza.)!"

Rin said,"I'm sorry."

Momoko said,"You can stay with me in-till I think of something. "

Just than a Kinema anima smashed through a wall.Momooko said,"Everyone!Now!Mew mew Peach!!"

"Mew mew Star!"

"Mew mew Spice!"

"Mew mew Aqua!"

"Mew mew pumpkin!"

"METAMORPHOSIS!"

Momoko said,"Where onee-sama?"

Karina said,"Singing at tokyo tower!!"

Momoko sighed,"Peach ring!"

Kish said,"Hey,Koneko-chan!"

Momoko hissed,"Stop calling me that!!!"

Rin screamed,"Onee-Chan!"

Momoko looked.Piza Had Rin!Momoko said,"Release her!Now!"

Piza said,"Let me think.No!"

Kish said,"I think we can make an agreement."

Momoko thought,'Oh no.I know what he's thinking,If I accept,I'll be stuck with Kish!If I dont,Rin would be dead.I need an answer!'

Just than someone hit Piza and grabbed Rin.Momoko said,"F-Flame!"

Kish said,"He has to ruin things!"He Started to fight Flame.Flame put Rin down By Momoko and fought.

Momoko murmured,"He's strong.Oh!Rin!"She Hid Rin in Cafe Mew mew.

Rin thought,'Why must karma hit now?I'm sorry Momoko!"

Momoko Ran out,"Everyone!"

Serenity said,"Momoko!Whats wrong?"

Momoko said,"Let Me stop this fight for now.Water!"She hit both of them.Kish said,"What?"

Flame murmured,"Why did you?"

Momoko said,"Just stop fighting!"

Flame nodded and jumped Away,"bye."

Kish growled,"Fine!"

The next Day Rin went home.She explained to her step mom that Nothing Bad happened.Momoko smiled.

Serenity rushed out of the cafe.Momoko said,"Huh?"and followed her.

Serenity thought,"I can't keep Danny waiting!"

Momoko followed.Piza watched where Serenity was going.He smirked.

At Dannys House.Danny and Serenity were talking when Piza attacked.He smiled,"Hello!Ribbon-Wha?"

"Ribbon Peach blush!"Momoko Came in.She smiled,"Piza?Why Do you have to Come in?"

Piza sighed,"Then How did you find out She was here?"

Momoko said,"I guess,Curiosity killed the cat is the saying here.Sorry Serenity."

Serenity said,"At least you came when you did."

Piza hit Momoko,Making her faint.Serenity yelled,"Momoko!"Then fainted.

Piza said,"Bye bye Mews!Sorry Serenity."

Danny yelled,"Oh no you don't!Earth!"Piza got wrapped up in vines.Piza got himself out and ran.

Momoko woke up,"Travis?Oh!Danny?What happened?"

Serenity woke up,"Where am i?Who are you people??Does anyone know my name???"

Momoko said,"S-Serenity?"

Serenity said,"Thats my name?"

Momoko said,"Lets get you home."

The next day,Serenity was at the park when."Hey!"

Serenity looked.Piza stood a couple feet away,"Ribbon Piza shock!"He said,"Why aren't you fighting back?"

Serenity looked at him like he was crazy,"I don't know who you are or how to fight back!"

Piza said,"W-What?"Then he thought,'This can be useful.'

Then he said,"I'm your friend,I was just playing on!"

She said,"I guess."

Just then they heard,"RIBBON PEACH BLUSH!"

"Earth!"

Both Danny and Momoko appeared.Momoko said,"I'm not going to let you do that,Piza!Danny fight Piza!I'll get Serenity."

Danny nodded.

Momoko ran to Serenity,"Are you okay?"

Serenity said,"Who are my friends?"

Momoko said,"Well me,And The black haired,Well white haired,Boy.NOT the red haired maniac!"

The Next day Serenity remembered everything.Momoko smiled.Then Ryou said,"Girls!I want you to search for Mew aqua today.Serenity,And Momoko,Go to The waterfall.Walk up the Mountian and look down the waterfall.There should be a mew aqua.Go!"

An hour later they got to the top.Both of them fell over,And laughed.

Momoko said,"Thats the last time we run."

Serenity nodded.

Just then a voice rang,"Hello,Peach,Star!"

Momoko said,"Hi,Piza."

Piza came out,"How did you know?"

Momoko said,"Kish would have called me kitty-cat or what ever then laugh.Tart would have brought a big toy with him,and Pai wouldn't sound so happy."

Piza growled,"Shut-it,Cat-girl."

Momoko stuck her tongue out.

Piza said,"I Have you both cornered."

Momoko said,"H-Huh?"

He pointed down.Momoko looked at the long way down.Momoko looked back,"Not fair!!"

Piza smiled,"It is.But now,I'm afraid,Is our good bye mew Peach."

Momoko said,"W-What?!?Your far away from me!"

Piza put on brown gloves with a purple symbol on both.His eyes glowed and so did Momoko.

Momoko said,"H-He can use psychic!"Then he through her off the cliff.

Momoko fell,"This is not going to be fun!Help!!!"

(To be continued.)


	12. Momokos Dark past!

Me:Hi everyone!!I hope you like it!This chapter might be a little sad if you Like Moomoko!

Momoko:Now you'll find out what happens to me!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recap!

Piza said,"I Have you both cornered."

Momoko said,"H-Huh?"

He pointed down.Momoko looked at the long way down.Momoko looked back,"Not fair!!"

Piza smiled,"It is.But now,I'm afraid,Is our good bye mew Peach."

Momoko said,"W-What?!?Your far away from me!"

Piza put on brown gloves with a purple symbol on both.His eyes glowed and so did Momoko.

Momoko said,"H-He can use psychic!"Then he threw her off the cliff.

Momoko fell,"This is not going to be fun!Help!!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Momoko thought,"I cant believe I'm going to-Eh?"She noticed,She wasnt going down,She was going up!She looked up to see Flame.

She said,"F-Flame!"

He smiled,"I felt as though I should help you."

Momoko blushed,"Arigato!(Thank you!)"They landed by Serenity.

Momoko did her pose and said,"I cant believe you!Piza,For a shrimp,Your strong!But thats not going to stop me!Peach ring!!"

Piza said,"I'm not a shrimp!Ribbon Piza shock!"

Momoko flipped,"Ribbon Peach splice!!"

Piza said,"A new attack!This could be bad!Bye bye!"

Momoko turned back to normal and fainted.

Flame jumped away.Serenity ran to Momoko,"Momoko!Wake up!"

Later Momoko woke up Looking like she saw someone die.Serenity said,"Whats wrong?"

Momoko said softly,"Nothing."

Serenity said,"It doesn't seem like nothing."

Ryou said,"Girls,Get to Work."

Momoko said,"I don't want to do this anymore."

Serenity said,"Huh?"

Momoko said,"I quit!"She threw her Mew pendant to the ground and walked out the doors.

Serenity said,"Oh no!What happened to her?"

Ryou said,"She's just stressed out."

Momoko was walking to her house when she remembered the dream she had. It was about her fathers death.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Momoko's dream.

Momoko(Who in her Dream is about 6) walked with her Dad.Her dad said,"It's further up,Momo!Just a little more!AH!See!The waterfall is pretty isn't it?"

Momoko said,"Wow!It's pretty Daddy!"He smiled.

When they were walking home Momoko ran across the street.Her dad walked across,Then A car came out of no where!Momoko yelled,"DADDY!"He turned around.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Momoko snapped out of it,"I wish you were here."

She got home and ate by herself.She said,"I wish I could see anyone."

There Was a knock on her door.She opened it,"Hello?"no one.Momoko looked around

"Who's there?"Momoko said.

A voice said,"Whats wrong,Koneko chan?"

Momoko jumped,"K-Kish!"

He said,"Hurry and transform!"

Momoko put her hand in her pocket.Then she remembered what happened,"Oh,No!"

Kish said,"Momoko?Whats wrong?"

Momoko threw a pillow at him,"EVERYTHING!"

Kish grabbed the pillow.

Momoko said,"Just go away."

Kish said,"I'm afraid I can't."

Momoko said,"W-What?!"

Kish said,"My orders were to Kidnap you and go,Now come on."

Momoko said,"Why me?"

Kish pointed at her necklace.She said,"Huh?"

Kish said,"That power is needed,Without you it won't work."

Momoko ran.Kish followed her.Momoko thought,'Great!I'm defenseless and have no where to go. "

Kish grabbed her wrist.Momoko stopped and yelled,"Let go,Kish!"

He smiled,"Sorry,Come on!"He floated up.

Momoko yelled,"No,Kish!I'lll never go with you!I like someone else!Not you!"

Kish pulled on her,"Come on!"

Momoko pulled back,"No!"

Then a flash of yellow came.Momoko said,"It can't be!That's!"

(To be continued!)


	13. the mews are back!

Me:I'm on a different computer right now.So I have to get used to it.So i might be slow.Oh!If you want to read more great stories,Look for May5000's stories!Thanks for reading!

Momoko: Her sisters took her computer.

Me:Well.Enjoy the story!

"It can't be!It's!My pendant!"Momoko yelled trying to get out of Kish's grasp.She reached her other hand out,"I-I have to.Mew mew Peach Metamorpho-sis!"

Ryou said,"Yes!This should transform her differently.Wait!She Can't transform saying that!Thats a different pendant!It won't work!"

Serenity said,"Oh no!Should I go help?"

Ryou said,"Let Momoko figure this out!"

Serenity nodded.

Flame said,"If anything happens we can jump down."

Momoko said,"W-what?!?!Why isn't it working!?"

Kish laughed,"It's not working,Your out of luck now,come on."

Momoko said,"No!"

Momoko thought,'Please!Pendant work!!!"

Then Words came out of her mouth,"MEW MEW MOMOKO!METAMORPHO-SIS"

Ryou said,"YES!Wait!She shouldn't be glowing purple."

Momoko now had hair up to her waist.A lavender dress,White tap shoes and knee-high socks.She had gloves like Mew Ringo's,And a big purple bow.Ryou ran,Hit Kish,And picked up Momoko.Momoko said,"Ryou?whats wrong?"

Ryou said,"Thats Called Dream form,Its when a Mew is in pain,Mentally.You should have no powers in this form."

Momoko said,"NO?!"

Ryou said,"Yep."

Momoko said,"How do I get out of this form?"

Ryou said,"Possibly calming down and telling someone whats wrong will help."

Momoko said,"Well.I had a bad dream about my late(Dead) parents.It was my Dad's Death."

Ryou looked at her,"Dreams usually try to tell you something.What do you think that is?"

Momoko said,"Maybe thats saying that I miss them,I do."

Ryou said,"How do you feel?"

Momoko said,"Better."

Ryou said,"Say what you said when you transformed.Now!"

Momoko kissed her pendant,"MEW MEW MOMOKO!METAMORPHO-SIS!"

Flame jumped back,"Can you help us,Mew peach?"

Momoko nodded,"Kish!Sorry,But your plans not going to go smooth.Peach Sword!"

She smiled,"A new weapon!Ribbon Peach Splice!!"

Kish transported off.

Momoko said,"thanks for helping.I never would have come to my senses if Ryou wouldn't have talked to me.I feel better now.But give me a little time,Okay?"

Serenity said,"Okay,Momoko?What was bothering you anyway?"

Momoko told them all what was wrong.

The next day Momoko was walking in the park when she heard,"MOMOKO!!!"

Momoko looked,"Ichigo?Minto?Lettuce?Pudding?Zakuro?"

Ichigo said,"We came to check up on you!How is it going?"

"Its good."

"Kish bugging you?"

"Yep."

"Momo-onee-chan is having problems?"

"No."

"I need my tea,Come,,Lady Zakuro."

"Hello girls!!"A male voice said.

(To be continued.Sorry its small.)


	14. last chapter!

Me:Hey!This is the Lat chapter of Mew mew meow!Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recap

"Kish bugging you?"

"Yep."

"Momo-onee-chan is having problems?"

"No."

"I need my tea,Come,,Lady Zakuro."\

"Hello girls!!"A male voice said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Momoko said,"Kish!"

Serenity ran up to them,"are you okay?"

Momoko said,"yeah!"

They transformed.

Ichigo said,""Lets go!Ribbon-"

"Strawberry check!"

"Minto Echo!"

"Lettuce Rush!"

"Pudding ring inferno!"

"Zakuro spear!"

"Peach blush!"

"Star Check!"

"Loveberry check!"

Kish smiled,"Wow.You all got stronger!Well I have to go,Bye!"

Momoko said,"That was easy."

Ichigo said,"Too easy."

Mint said,"either way."

Lettuce said,"At least everyones okay."

"Yeah!No na da!"

"Whatever."

Just then a scream was heard.Ichigo yelled,"BERRY!"

The blonde mew was on the floor with Piza by her.

Serenity said,"YOU!"

Piza smirked,"hey!"

Berry ran to Momoko.

Momoko said,"Piza?Why are you here?"

Piza said,"Just to do this.Attack!"

"Ribbon love berry check!"

Momoko got hit.

Serenity said,"Momoko!!"

Ichigo said,"Berry's possessed?!?"

Momoko got up,"Berry!!Stop!Please!"

Berry just hit her again.

Momoko got up,"PLEASE!Look into your heart!"

Berry started to wake up,"Momoko?"

Momoko smiled.Piza hit Momoko.He Did something.Momoko fell asleep.

Momoko woke up. She got up,"Ribbon Peach blush!"

The Mews tried to dodge.Serenity said,"Momoko!Wake up!"

Then they heard a voice,"Momoko!!"

Maso(Who was in chapter 2 or 3.) came running.

Serenity said,"Maso!Your Momokos Brother,right?"

"Yeah.What happened?I can guess.Let me help."He hugged Momoko.

Momoko said,"Onii-ch..an"

Piza said,"W-What?!?"

Momoko woke up fully,"ONII-CHAN!"

Maso said,"I'll let you finish."

Momoko said,"Piza!Your going to pay for this,Ribbon PEACH SPLICE!!"

Piza ran,"I'll be back"

Momoko said,"oh well.Lets go everyone!Tomorrows A new day!"

**THE END!!**


End file.
